


1983

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Remus, Hallowe'en is not a holiday, but a memorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1983

Muggles don't care much about Halloween. Remus's mother had never understood why you would celebrate then, when five days later you could have fireworks, so Remus had inherited some of her disinterest in the holiday.

And this year he was thankful for it; thankful that no one would remark on his quietness. Today was supposed to be a celebration; two years since the Dark Lord fell.

Two years since James and Lily died; since Peter showed his Gryffindor colours; two years since Sirius took all he could out of Remus's life.

He would burn a Guy without fireworks, this year.


End file.
